Enter the POEt
by Clopin K. Trouillefou
Summary: Edgar A. Poe is brought back to life and meets a GIB agent...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
The gentle tap, tap, tap of the computer keys was ominous and  
  
repetitive. Agent C sighed and took a sip from her mug and continued  
  
working. C opened it and read it; naturally it was from Agent K. The  
  
message from the GIB head was an assignment. C read it over in  
  
disbelief. Here she was, practically the only agent without a partner  
  
and she had a potentially dangerous assignment. She got up, opened a  
  
desk drawer, pulled out her Noisy Cricket, pulled on her jacket and  
  
left.  
  
The gentle glow from the large glass containment ated  
  
through the dark lab. Dr. Sevarius looked up from his clipboard at it.  
  
Contained inside was a bone white gargoyle, oxygen mask over his  
  
face. Next to Sevarius was a table on which was a skeleton. His  
  
newest experiment had been a succe ss; he had recreated the greatest  
  
writer America had ever known. With a last proud glance at his  
  
creation, he left.  
  
The gargoyle's fingers twitched as did his eyes. He clenched  
  
his fingers into fists and slowly opened his eyes. What immediately  
  
met them made him panic; this was not the world he remembered. He  
  
looked around the lab; everything was strange and unwelcome. He tried  
  
to move, but strong bonds held him. He pounded on the glass hoping  
  
someone would hear him. That's when he noticed that he was no longer  
  
human. That horrified him so much that he instantly froze in fear.  
  
For awhile, the gargoyle simply remained still, but the  
  
tightness of his prison panicked him. He clawed at the glass  
  
frantically and punched and kicked at it. His tail delivered powerful  
  
blows and ed the glass. After more punching, scratching and such  
  
the glass shattered and gave way. He fell to the floor, exhausted,  
  
and tore away the oxygen mask. His legs, having been cut by the  
  
broken glass, were bleeding. He finally got up and pulled at his  
  
bonds. After a bit of persistence and patience, they, too, broke...  
  
When Sevarius returned to the lab, a horrible sight met his  
  
eyes. The floor was wet and slippery, there was shattered glass  
  
everywhere and his creation was gone. He turned on the lights and  
  
walked through the lab, furious that his experiment had escaped. From  
  
the shadows, the gargoyle watched Sevarius.  
  
"Who are you?" he growled.  
  
"I am Dr. Anton Sevarius," Sevarius replied, certain it was the  
  
gargoyle he was talking to,"Do you know who you are?"  
  
"of course I do!" the gargoyle snapped.  
  
"Then who are you?"the scientist questioned.  
  
"I am,"he replied,"Edgar Allan Poe."  
  
"So you do remember who you are."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?!"  
  
"Why don't you come out and talk to me face to face like the  
  
gargoyles you are?"  
  
I am human, nothing else!"  
  
"Correction, you were human over a 100 years ago."  
  
"What're you talking about?"  
  
"This is the early 21st century, we are no longer in the 19th century  
  
you knew."  
  
"Then how did I get here? The last thing I remember is a hospital  
  
room."  
  
"I cloned you from your own remains, of course using some gargoyle  
  
DNA. Yet somehow you've retained your memory."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Of course you wouldn't understand, DNA was discovered long after you  
  
perished."  
  
"What do you take me for, an absolute imbecile?!"  
  
"Merely a primitive, yet ingenious, 19th century mind compared to  
  
this day and age. Now come out of your hiding place."  
  
"And if I refuse...?"  
  
"I command you to come out this instant!"  
  
"Who are you to command me?!"  
  
"Your creator!"  
  
"God Almighty is my creator!"  
  
"I created you, therefore so can I destroy you!"  
  
"You cannot control me!"  
  
That's when Sevarius found a tail wrapped around his ankles. Before  
  
he could react, hi s feet were pulled out from under him. When he  
  
looked up, he saw a flash of black and white from the gargoyle. 


	2. Part 2: Agent C

Chapter 2  
  
It was a few days later, Agent C was still working on her  
  
assignment; K said it wouldn't be easy. It was almost Christmas, snow  
  
had already fallen, and it was cold. C couldn't wait to get back to  
  
GIB headquarters. Elsewhere, the white gargoyle, Edgar, wandered  
  
through the alleys. He glanced this way and that nervously. He was  
  
cold, hungry, and very much intimidated by this new world he'd  
  
entered. By now, he'd found a safe hiding place. He quickly darted  
  
through the dark streets, past police, and into alleys.  
  
Agent C leaned against an alley wall; she'd tracked her  
  
target there but lost it. Suddenly she heard something, pulling out  
  
her Noisy Cricket, she pressed against the wall. The sound came  
  
closer and closer until…  
  
"AH HA!!" she exclaimed, leaping out of her hiding place, gun at the BRready.  
  
It wasn't her target, but whatever it was, it had its back to her.  
  
"Okay, buddy," she said, gun still poised, "Turn around slowly."  
  
The thing, whatever it was, turned around fearfully and slowly. C  
  
lowered her gun in surprise as she gazed at it realizing it, rather  
  
he, was a gargoyle. Carefully, she looked him over.  
  
He was pure white with black feathered wings, black talons,  
  
and a tuft of black feathers on his tail. His gray eyes were tense,  
  
but had relaxed a bit when she lowered her weapon. His curling raven  
  
hair was thrown back from a broad forehead. Beneath a dark mustache  
  
his mouth was set in a scowl. Suddenly, there was a shout in the  
  
distance, which caused C to turn. Recognizing the voice as  
  
Sevarius's, Edgar took off. When she turned back to him, he was  
  
gone.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next night, C was once again tracking her target when she saw a  
  
figur e walking through an alley. She realized that it was the white  
  
gargoyle. Noticing that something wasn't right, she followed him. He  
  
led her to a street that she knew was rarely used yet troublesome. He  
  
went down to an old subway station that obviously hadn't been used in  
  
years. Quite suddenly, he stopped and quickly turned to face her. He  
  
growled, eyes glowing a deep black.  
  
"Who are you?!" he demanded.  
  
"Who wants to know?" she said, trying not to be afraid.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
"Hey, cool it!"  
  
"Cool it? Cool it! What do you mean by that?!"  
  
"Let's try this…Calm down!"  
  
"You followed me, why?"  
  
"Ummm…"  
  
"Well?!"  
  
"That…That's a good question. Now, could you tell me your name?"  
  
"I'll tell you what, I'll make a trade with you. A name for a name."  
  
"I'm…Clopin. What about you?"  
  
"I'm…Poe."  
  
"Poe?! As in Edgar Allan?!" C's eyes widened, "Oh my God! I  
  
absolutely LOVE your work!"  
  
"How did you know who I was?"  
  
"I have seen so many pict ures of you! I am probably your biggest fan!  
  
Most think you were just an opium-addicted drunkard. But how did you…  
  
get here?"  
  
"Some man basically brought me back to life."  
  
"Dr. Sevarius, more than likely. He likes to screw people's lives up."  
  
"How did you know THAT?"  
  
"It's my job to know, let's just say. Oh my God, here I am talking to  
  
the greatest writer the US has ever seen. I mean this is THE Edgar  
  
Allan Poe. Jeez, you are like soooo famous. I want to be a famous  
  
writer just like you, nix on the morbid stuff, it just isn't me."  
  
"You do realize that fame doesn't always bring fortune."  
  
"I know. Stop me if I'm wrong, but you don't know how to use those  
  
wings."  
  
"How am I supposed to?"  
  
"Hey, I'll tell ya what. I'll help you if you help me."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"I'll teach you how to use those wings if you help me with my  
  
stories. Maybe I can even find a job for you so you don't have to all  
  
the time. At least a better place to s tay."  
  
"All right, I don't see any harm."  
  
"Oh my God! I have a job to get back to! Listen, I'll see ya later  
  
and I'll bring a few necessary supplies, too."  
  
"I look forward to seeing you again."  
  
"Bye, Eddy."  
  
Then she made her way back up to the street.  
  
"Oh, I like her," Edgar said as she left.  
  
Enjoy! 


End file.
